


the reason

by honeysweetallana



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, chan is a therapist, felix has life problems, i dont know what this is, inspired by my own thoughts, this is my last braincell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysweetallana/pseuds/honeysweetallana
Summary: Felix is searching for the reason of his Life and Chan, a guy studying to become a therapist helps him with finding it.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 26
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

it was a long day and felix was again frustrated with his life.  
since he saw it on a website a few weeks ago, he couldn't stop thinking about it..  
what was he living for?  
what gave his life a reason to live?  
thinking about it again and still not finding an answer he sighed again, this time even more frustrated.  
"uhm- hey are you ok?" he suddenly heard a voice asking to his right.  
turning his head, heavy with thoughts, he looked at the definetly handsome man with a questioning look on his face.  
"you were just sighing and looking so down and uhm- i'm actually studying to become a therapist so i just wanted to ask if you'd like to clear your mind.."  
felix thought about it for a moment before nodding his head.  
it was a good chance to let go of all of his thoughts for once since he didn't want to talk about them with his friends, they already had enough problems of their own.  
"cool! ok so my names chris, you can call me chan too. do you want to go to a café?"  
"that'd be nice. i'm felix by the way, you can also call me yong-bok tho." 

the two walked to a café nearby and sat down at a table in the far corner.  
while doing small-talk they discovered they were both australian, which seemed to make chan, the older guy excited.  
"i litrally never met anyone else from australia in korea, that's so cool!"  
he seemed so happy, felix couldn't help but smile.  
after getting their drinks, chan now put his attention on felix.  
"so, tell me, what's making you so unhappy?"  
"uhm- well- i-"  
felix stuttered, not being able to put what he was feeling into words.  
"it's ok, just say what you need to say."  
"ok.. well, a few weeks ago, i saw an article about finding the reason of your life and i never realized before that, that i don't really have a reason for my life.."  
felix now stared at his java-chip frappe, feeling to embarrassed to say anything.

"oh i know that feeling. i often feel it, but then i remember, that there are important people in my life, who care about me and love me. for example, my two best friends, jisung and changbin. i've known them since middle school and we're really good friends. do you have any people like that in your life?"  
felix looked up at the olders warm brown eyes.  
"uhm yeah, my best friends hyunjin, seungmin and jeongin. but are they really the reason i'm alive? do i even feel alive? i don't know anymore."  
sighing for what felt like the 500th time this evening, the brown haired boy put his head on the wooden table.  
"well they may not be the complete reason for your existence, but they are one of the many factors for it, aren't they?"  
glancing up, felix thought about it.  
"you seem to have a point there."  
chan now happily nodding, smiled at felix.  
"see, life isn't actually that bad-"  
in that moment, chan received a call.  
looking apologizing at felix, he picked up.  
"hey sungie. oh- ok. uhuh. yeah ok i'll be there in 10mins."  
now turning to felix again, he smiled apologizing at the younger.  
"gosh i'm so sorry, but my friend jisung really needs my help right now- i'd be happy to continue this meeting though. here, i'll give you my number, dont forget to call me!"  
and off he was.  
felix stared after him, before deciding to pay for their drinks and leaving the café.  
he now had a lot to think about..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fanfic so please don't be too hard on me 🥺 this came from my own thoughts while in the shower lol   
> (disclaimer: i have never seen a therapist, so if i need to change anything please lmk!)  
> -honeysweetallana🐝


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a phone call happens.

it was 9pm by the time felix finally got home. after he missed his bus, which was the last one to drive at this hour, he had to walk home.  
throwing himself on the sofa, he looked for his phone.   
he had of course put in chans number, it was now saved as "chan/chris/therapist".   
staring at the contact, he thought about calling the number, but what if he was still helping his friend?   
felix didn't want to be a bother.   
suddenly his stomach rumbled and he remembered that he hadn't eaten anything since lunch at 2pm.   
quickly thinking, he decided on making some ramen.   
maybe he'd find a nice recipe online. 

after eating his "dinner" he finally decided to call the number.   
nervously he pressed the 'call' symbol. wait a minute!   
why was he nervous?   
felix didn't have a lot of time to think about it, because chan quickly answered his phone.  
"hello?"  
"oh- uh hi? this is felix we uhm- met at the café earlier on.."  
cursing himself for stuttering felix slapped his forehead.  
what was that??  
since when was he so nervous??  
"oh felix! hi! i was waiting for your call..how have you been?"  
in the distance felix could hear faint laughter and somebody saying something.

chan p.o.v  
"seriously?? how have been?? you just met a few hours ago!" jisung wheezed.  
looking at him with a murderous glare, i finally made him shut up. i of course told jisung everything, as soon as i came home to help him with the homework for tommorrow.   
jisung, changbin and i were all in the same psychology class and jisung often had problems writing his essays, which is why i helped him to write them.  
luckily we were all in the same dorm so i never had to worry about coming home late.  
"so uhm yeah i wanted to ask when you're free? no rush, i-"  
"i'm free tommorrow."  
"really? me too!"  
"ok so at the same café?"  
"ok! see you tommorrow!"  
chan hung up with a smile.  
"you're so whipped."  
"shut up."

3rd p.o.v

felix lightly giggled to himself. he couldn't wait for tommorrow!  
taking his phone once again, he called his friends.  
he had a lot to tell them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted a chapter! this is kinda short, lmk if you want longer chapters! i have a latin exam tommorrow so wish me luck..  
> thanks for reading and all the love 💕   
> -honeysweetallana 🐝


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felix has a call with his friends!

HYUNJIN! HYUNJIN! HYUNJINNNNNNN“  
„what? Ugh you`re so annoying…“  
„I FOUND MY SOULMATE!!!!!“  
„say what now?“ seungmin chipped in from the background.  
“his name is chan and he`s also from australia!   
“omg really??? ugh i`m so jealous..”  
jeongin sighed.  
“HEY I´M STILL HERE!”  
seungmin shouted, again from the background.  
“shut up you jealous panda”  
hyunjin and felix giggled at the lovers quarrelling.  
“but now tell us, how did you two meet?”  
felix recalled the moment once again, as he had so often in the last few hours.  
“so i was going home from work and i felt really sad because uhm i can`t really find the reason to my life-“  
“oh that’s easy! so one day your mom and dad made love-“  
felix quickly interrupted seungmin.  
“no not like that! it`s more of like why do i even live? i have no reason to..”   
seungmin quickly quieted down.  
“oh. i`m sorry you feel that way, we`re always there for you if you need to talk..”  
“thanks.. so, i sit there (BARBECUE SAUCE ON MY TIDDIES) really depressed and I hear this voice next to me that says `hey are you ok?` and I turn around and theres this REALLY handsome guy next to me and he`s like `you were sitting so depressed and i study therapy so I want to know if you`d like to talk it out!` so i`m like `yea sure why not` and we go to a café ad we talk and shit and he`s really nice but then he has to go and he gives me his number and we call and WE´RE MEETING UP TOMMORROW!!!!”  
“woah that was a rollercoaster ride alright..”  
“ SO YOU GOT A DATE?!?!?!?!?!”  
“who´s got a date?”   
felix turns his head to look at the person coming through the door.  
“oh hey hyung! guys minho hyung is home! say hi!”  
you could hear a bunch of “hey minho hyung”s through felixs phone.  
“hi guys!” he greeted back.  
“so whos got a date?”  
“me..” felix blushed.  
“ oh really? with whom?”  
“you would`nt know him.. his names chan and he`s also from australia!”  
“aND HE STUDIES THERAPY!!”  
“oooh fancy! anyways i still have homework to do, talk to yall later!”  
“bye minho hyung!”  
“so felix tell us ALL about him..”  
and that`s how felix spent his night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i fucked up my latin exam and i think i want to die  
> but yeah new chapter! hope you like it :)  
> -honeysweetallana


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day/night before the date

it was only when he was going to bed, that felix realized that they hadn`t set a time.   
should he text him? it was 3 in the morning..  
“oh come on! I should´ve realized this earlier!” slapping his forehead felix whined into his cushion.  
“ugh whatever, i`ll just text him..”

chan/chris/therapist  
heyy I know this is kinda late but when are   
we meeting up tommorrow?  
not expecting a reply, he put his phone down.  
a few seconds later he heard a message coming in.  
expecting it to be one of his friends, maybe minho telling him to shut up, he glanced at the screen.

chan/chris/therapist

oh that’s alright, i often stay up late too :)  
and about tommorrow, does 12pm fit?

didn`t think you`d be up this late 💀   
yeah, 12pm is good! lookig forward  
to meeting you again :)

smiling at his phone, felix started imagining the “date” he had tommorrow..  
“I should really go to sleep so i look pretty tommorrow..WAIT I DON’T HAVE AN OUTFIT”  
jumping up from his bed, he started rummaging through his wardrobe.  
“no, no, no, no! i don`t have anything to wear!” he whisper-shouted.  
then he got an idea.   
“is it worth getting beaten by minho hyung? definetely.”  
tiptoeing through their shared apartment, he walked over to minhos room.  
quietly opening the door, he could see the older snoring on his bed.  
“I just need these pants, and you`ll get them back.. say nothing if yes.”  
listening to minhos snores, he finally opened the wardrobe and took out said pants.  
“thanks hyung”  
now, he could finally go to sleep peacefully.

******************************NEXT MORNING**************************************  
“morning hyung” felix yawned as he came into the kitchen.  
“morning lixie, you`re up so early?”  
“we´re meeting at 12.”  
“ohh i see.. are you excited?”  
“yes very!”  
“ok so I prepared pancakes, do you want some?”  
“yes please!!!”  
after eating his pancakes, felix went to get dressed.  
“hyung i´m leaving! see you later!”  
“bye lixie! wait are those my pants?!”  
but felix was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okkk finally a new chapter and this time its a bit longer :) i´m a bit stuck so maybe drop some ideas of stuff they should do on their date!  
> -honeysweetallana


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the date.

happily skipping to the bus station, felix giggled lightly to himself.  
luckily, he caught a bus right in time. it was now 11:25 and the bus took 25 minutes to get to the café.   
arriving at exactly 11:55, felix walked into the café, looking for chan.  
spotting him at a table in the corner, felix walked over to him.  
“h-hi chan..”  
“hi felix! you look great today!”  
“o-oh t-thanks! you look good too!”  
slightly blushing, felix sat down.  
“i ordered you a java chip frappe, i hope that’s alright with you..”  
“yes, that’s my favorite drink!”  
“that’s good to know then.. where did we leave off last time?”  
“uhm at my friends I think..”  
“ah yes that’s right! ok do you want to tell me more about them?”  
“uhm ok. so theres minho, i´ve known him the longest out of all my friends.. I live with him in a shared apartment and he´s like a brother and mom and dad at the same time since my parents kicked me out at sixteen..”  
“oh they kicked you out? i´m sorry to hear that.. are you comfortable with telling me why?”  
“uhm- its- its because i came out as bi to them..”  
“oh- you´re bi too?  
felix felt like he won the lottery.  
he had a chance!  
“uhm- yeah!”  
“oh that´s cool! so, back to your friends.. I remember hyunjin, seungmin and jeongin is that right?”  
“ yeah that´s actually right! i´m surprised that you remembered them..”  
“so, i´ve thought about your ´problem´ yesterday and i researched it a bit and i asked my professor about it.. many people have said that getting a pet often helps them. if you don´t have that option, maybe a plant?”  
“hm.. that sounds good.. but i´m not sure if it´ll help..”  
“you should give it time. i´m sure you´ll find something if you keep thinking about it.”  
and that´s how the rest of the day went.  
felix and chan were already getting to know eachother, both of them silently cooing at the others cuteness.  
“so.. i haven´t asked you yet.. how old are you? i don´t wanna get into prison for dating a minor..”  
it was at this moment, that chan realized what he had said.  
turning red, he stuttered: “i- i- mean uhm-“  
“y-you´d date me?” felix blushed.  
“i- i mean yeah, y-yo´re pretty cute and you´re just my ideal type and..”  
“i- i´d date you too…”  
“oh- really??”  
“y-yeah.. you´re cute yourself and of course really handsome and pretty and beautiful and-“  
he quickly shut up, when chan pulled him into a sweet kiss.  
leaning into the kiss, felix felt joy bubbling up in him.  
closing his eyes he moved closer to chan.  
when they pulled apart, felix smiled softly at chan.  
“your lips are soft.”  
“thanks, yours too.”  
they both smiled as they blushed at eachother.

“i´m sorry to break your sweet moment, but we´re closing.”  
looking at the waitress, they got up and left the café.  
“should i walk you home?” chan asked.  
“yes, if you want to..”  
“i´d love to..!”  
arriving at felix´ and minhos shared apartment, felix asked: “do you maybe want to watch a film together?”  
“that’s a great idea!”  
“ok cool, minho hyung is on a date with his girlfriend so we´ll have the tv to ourselves!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! another chapter, this time a little longer, hope you like it :)  
> -honeysweetallana


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a cute night ;)

“so what film do you want to watch?”  
“ooh can we watch mulan please?”  
“omg that is my favorite film!”  
“we´re basically soulmates!”  
still giggling, chan and felix sat down on the couch.  
“i-is it ok if we cuddle?”  
chan smiled.  
“of course it is!”  
there they were, cuddling on the couch. watching mulan.  
soon after that, felix´s eyes began to get droopy and he quickly fell asleep on chan, who soon began to fall asleep too.

NEXT MORNING

it was nearly 10am when chan awoke.  
feeling something heavy on him, he glanced down, thinking it would be jisung or changbin, who had a bad dream and came into his bed.  
surprisingly, he looked down at the sleeping figure of.. felix?  
now remembering everything that had happened yesterday, chan smiled.  
“he´s so cute when he sleeps…” softly kissing the top of his head.  
felix grumbled, being unhappy about being awoken.  
“shnvdjsysf minho hyung leave me alooneee”  
“this isn´t minho..”  
“wha- c-chan?! oh did i fall asleep on you? i´m terribly sorry-“  
once again, chan shut him up with a kiss.  
“do you want me to make breakfast?” chan asked after their oh-so beautiful moment.  
“yes please, I really can´t cook…”  
after eating a delicious breakfast of waffles and an egg, chan realized, he had to get to his part-time job.  
“i´m really sorry, lets meet uhm… tommorrow?”  
“i´m so sorry but i´m helping my friend out.. is tuesday ok?”  
“yes, that’s perfect! see you tuesday then!”  
walking off, chan suddenly turned around and planted a kiss right on felix´s plump lips.  
“see you tuesday” he replied with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chap! its a bit short since i didn´t have much time to write today! happy halloween :)  
> -honeysweetallana


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a few weeks later...

TIMESKIP A FEW WEEKS LATER BC NOTHING IMPORTANT HAPPENS

"MINHO HYUNG PLEASE"  
"NO! YOU ARE NOT STEALING MY PANTS AGAIN!!!"  
"pleaseeeee pretty please with sugar on top" felix used his ultimate move, puppy eyes.  
"oh come on... alright. but if you get them dirty i'll kill you!"  
"thanks hyung you're the best!"  
storming out of their apartment.  
they were meeting at an ice cream truck and were then going to an ice skating rink.  
"hi chan!" felix shouted from across the street as he saw the older.  
"hi felix! you look good today, as always."  
"t-thanks.. you look very good too!"  
"is it ok if we holds hands? its fine if not-"  
grinning, felix took chans hand.  
"you talk too much."  
chan smiled at him.  
"now, do you want to go eat ice cream?"  
"yes please! i want chocolate!"  
"ok i'll go get that."  
now taking a walk through the park and eating their ice cream (chan chose strawberry), they went to the ice skating rink.  
"there's one thing i need to tell you though.. i really really can't skate!"  
"thats alright i'll hold you. maybe you'll fall for me.." chan smirked.  
"oh i already did. oops." laughing they got their skates and went on the rink.  
falling down only a few (15) times felix was happy.   
he was having so much fun!  
it was now 8pm, so it was already dark outside.   
"i've got a surprise for you."  
chan smiled at felix.  
"ooooh what is it?"  
"i can't tell you, its a surprise!"  
"alright alright."  
"ok, follow me, i'll lead you to it!"  
carefully, chan lead felix to a small hill in the park next to the ice skating rink.  
"now you'll have to put on a blindfold or you'll spoil it."  
again, felix and chan stepped up the grassy stairs that lead up the top.  
"ok, you can take it off now."  
taking off the blindfold, felix looked around and saw a big picnic blanket with loads of snacks around it.  
"woah! this is amazing! how did you do all of this?"  
scratching his neck, chan answered: "jisung and changbin helped me a little.." he blushed  
"woah you're amazing!"  
kissing chans cheek, felix sat down.  
"you even have chocolate strawberries!"  
after a long filling dinner, felix leaned onto chan.   
"theres one more thing i'd like to ask you.."  
"what is it?"  
"w-will you be my boyfriend?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god this chap is so bad i'm so sorry but i didn't really have time to write today 😔  
> i hope i'll get a bit more time tommorrow!  
> -honeysweetallana


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the answer, yes or no can determine one's happiness.

"will you be my boyfriend?"

shocked, felix looked at chan.  
how often had he dreamed of this moment?  
now that it was happening, all he could do was stare at the older.  
still awaiting an answer, chan took felix's hand.  
"i have been waiting to ask you this question for so long now. its ok if you need time to think-"  
quickly interrupting him, felix said: "yes. i would love to be your boyfriend."  
kissing the oh-so sweet lips of his now boyfriend, chan couldn't help but smile.  
"i love you."  
looking into the sparkling eyes of felix, he replied:"i love you too."  
they spent the rest of their night cuddling and stargazing.  
felix would have never thought, that he could be this happy..  
then, a thought came into his mind.  
"chan?"  
"yes baby?"  
blushing at the new nickname, felix continued.  
"i have realized something.."  
"what is it?"  
"you are the reason i have become happier. you have helped me so much, i don't know how to thank you. when we first met, i was so sad and depressed all the time, but now that we've met, i am so much more happy and i am enjoying life. thank you."  
"felix- no one has ever said that to me.. i am so happy i have made you happier. i love you."  
softly kissing his lips, chan smiled, again.  
cuddling into his side, felix took his hand kissed it.  
"you're so pretty, inside and outside.."  
chuckling, chan pat his hair.  
"you're very pretty yourself my love."  
"thanks.."  
"you're blushing."  
"because you're using those pet names! it makes me all giddy inside.."  
"you're so adorable" chan whispered into his ear.  
giggling, felix smacked his arm.  
"that tickles!"

"BLEURGH"  
"you're too loud! you ruined their moment you prick!"  
felix jumped at the whispering in the bushes.  
"guys what the-"  
2 boys crawled out of the bushes.  
"uhm- hi hyung..."  
"what are YOU doing here???"  
"well- i wanted to stay home but jisung-"  
"thats not true! you wanted to come here first!"  
"HEY THATS NOT TRUE"  
"stop it. why are you here?"  
now, standing up, chan looked very scary.  
"to spy on you.. to be fair thats you first relationship in years!"  
"that doesn't make it right???? anyways, felix, these are changbin and jisung. i expected you to meet under different circumstances but oh well. jisung, changbin this is felix, my BOYFRIEND."  
"you didn't have to say it so loud-"  
"shut up jisung."  
waving his hand felix introduced himself, properly.  
"uhm hi! my names felix and uh yeah, pleased to meet you two!"  
"aww he is too cute! watch out chan, i'll maybe steal him from you-"  
a deathglare from chan made changbin shut up.  
"pleased to meet you too! i'm jisung by the way!"  
"hey hyung can i have some of the strawberries? pleaseeeee"  
"ugh alright. although you don't deserve them."  
"sure..."  
now, the four of them were sitting down on the red-striped picnic blanket.  
there was light chatter, the boys came along well.  
it was now 11pm and felix got a bit tired.  
yawning against chans shoulder, which he was leaning against, he closed his eyes a bit.  
"hey chan, i think your boyfriend is sleepy!"  
"shhh he is asleep!"  
"aww how adorable! what are you going to do with him?"  
"he can sleep in my room, i'll just go sleep on the couch."  
"hey- what-"  
the sleeping felix awoke.  
"i want to sleep with youu~" he whined.  
his eyes going round, when he realized how that sounded.  
"i mean- you dont-"  
"i know what you mean baby. come on lets go."  
"hey are we supposed to just clean uo after you-"  
"jisung shut up we interrupted them. just do this or chan hyung will make you clean the house."  
shuddering, jisung shut up.  
"night hyung..."  
"goodnight guys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter! what do you think about it?  
> also, i'm doing a 'q&a', so ask away!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meeting eachothers friends! and who is lily?  
> slight tw: homophobia, hateful speech

the next morning, felix and chan woke up, on eachother.   
smiling at chan, felix kissed his nose.  
"good morning my handsome boyfriend. did you sleep well?"  
"with you in my bed, i certainly did.."  
nuzzling their noses together, chan sighed in happiness.  
all of a sudden, felix's phone rang, disturbing their moment.  
"oh, who is it from? oh no! i completely forgot to tell minho hyung i'm not coming home!"  
taking his phone with carefulness, he clicked on the green symbol.  
"h-hello hyung how are you?"  
"DONT PLAY INNOCENT LEE FELIX! YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK! HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME YOU WOULDNT COME HOME! I WAS W O R R I E D!!!"  
wincing at the loud tone of his friends voice, felix replied:"sorry hyung but it was so late and i was really tired and chan let me sleep over-"  
"you slept over? i hope you two used protection."  
turning red, felix hastily replied:"n-no not like that- we didn't do anything-"  
"sure. anyways when are you coming home then? the others wanna see your boyfriend. bring him with you, will you?"  
"yes of course hyung.. i'll be home at 11, alright?"  
"alright, see you."  
hanging up, felix blushed at chan.  
"sorry about that, i didn't even ask if you'd like to come.."  
"of course i would like to come! i want to meet your friends!"  
"alright, then we'd better get going!"

after getting dressed, felix got a text from minho:  
~hey felix, can you stop by at the store? we need apples and bananas. hyunjin ate all of them...

"hey chan is it ok if we stop by at the store? minho asked me to get bananas and apples."  
"sure! lets go!"

arriving at the store, they quickly went to the fruit isle, felix grabbing some bananas, when a hand tapped him on the shoulder.   
it was a woman, not older than felix.  
"felix! hi! do you remember me?"  
bad memories came up in felix, it was his ex-girlfriend, lily.  
they had broken up on bad terms, alot of screaming was involved and it took felix a long time to get over it.  
"lily..hi."  
"when was the last time we saw eachother? we should catch up sometime!"  
sensing his boyfriend's uncomfortableness, chan came over.  
"who is this, felix?"  
putting his hand on felix's waist, he pulled the younger towards him.  
"oh,, thats lily, my ex-girlfriend..."  
"oh. pleased to meet you, i'm chan, felix's boyfriend."  
lily seemed shocked.  
"oh. i didnt know you went THAT way..."  
"what is that supposed to mean??"  
"well its just insulting that i was in a relationship with someone like YOUR kind."  
turning around, she stomped off, leaving a shocked felix behind.  
"i knew she was toxic, but that much?"  
shaking his head, he turned around.  
"come on chan, lets go."  
"are you ok?"  
"yeah, i'm fine, lets just go."

a few minutes later, they arrived at the apartment.  
ringing the doorbell, chan stroked through his hair.  
"do i look good?"  
"always. now come on lets meet my friends!"  
the door was opened by an excited jeongin.  
"felix bro! there you are! oooh is this your boyfriend? hi i'm jeongin nice to meet you!"  
"nice to meet you too! i'm chan."  
pulling the two inside, jeongin shouted into the living room:"hEY GUYS FELIX AND HIS BOYFRIEND ARE HERE!"

after a big round of introducing, the boys got settled.   
now playing a game of uno, they were having alot of fun, not realizing, that it was already going dark.  
chans phone rang, it was jisung:"hey hyung.. when are you coming home? changbin is kinda setting the kitchen on fire.."  
in the background you could hear a slight "HEY IM NOT ITS JUST A LITTLE SMOKE!"  
"lixie? i have to go now."  
"alright, lets go, i'll bring you to the bus station."  
saying goodbye to the rest of the guys, the two went to the bus station.  
"i'll see you tommorrow."  
kissing him goodbye, felix stroked his hair.  
"see you tommorrow.. i love you.  
"i love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chap! next chapter is going to be the last one, i hope you enjoyed this series!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter, i put in some fluff!

A FEW MONTHS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~  
"felixxx"  
said man grunted in his sleep.  
"w h a t"  
"you're heavy~~"  
rolling off chan, felix fell out of their bed.  
thats right, their bed.   
a month earlier, the two had moved in together, in an apartment not far from both their friends.  
"felix~ i got my exam today don't be grumpy~"  
lazily sitting up, felix pressed a kiss to chans temple.  
"well good luck then. now let me sleep its 6 in the morning..."  
"alright alright. i'll wake you before i leave.."  
"ok~"  
snuggling into his warm bedsheets, felix fell asleep once again.  
chan quickly made breakfast, before texting jisung and changbin, they were meeting up to go to their classes together.   
all of them had a big exam in psychology today and they were all very nervous.  
after having eaten his breakfast, he kissed felix's forehead before going out the door.  
felix, however was still asleep. he was meeting up with hyunjin today, the two hadn't seen eachother lately, because hyunjin was going abroad for a year.  
"i'll get ready in 10 minutes, i have time-"  
he panicked, when he realized that it was already 1 pm and they were supposed to meet in 30 minutes!   
"uh-oh..."  
quickly getting ready, felix was out the door in record breaking 5 minutes!  
arriving at the café, he quickly spotted his friend.   
"hi!! sorry i'm a bit late..."  
"a bit? you're 15 minutes late!"  
"like i said, a bit..."  
felix pouted.  
"ok i'll forgive you but only because you're cute."  
talking about their lives, hyunjins plans to go to france and felix's new apartment, they spent 2 hours.  
when the bell rang, indicating a new customer coming in, felix heard a familiar voice.  
"jisung, no, you can't order 5 chocolate cakes, thats bad for your teeth!"  
"but hyung~ its stress food~"  
"you don't even have that much money!"  
"hey chan isn't that your boyfriend~"  
"where?? oh there! hey, felix!"  
"chan? oh hi guys!"  
the three other guys sat next to hyunjin and felix.  
"so what have you been up to?"  
"oh just talking you know?"  
the (now five) boys were having a great time.  
when it was 5pm, hyunjin realized he had told, minho he'd be home at half past six. he had moved in with him, shortly after felix left.  
jisung looked a bit bummed out over him being gone but shortly after, he and changbin left too.  
it was now just felix and chan and the two were planning to go ice skating.  
they weren't on a date since them moving in, so it was a good idea.  
"remember our first real date?"  
"of course i do. you were so pretty that evening.. not that you aren't now."  
"what do you say about going to our hill after this?"  
"thats a good idea!"  
sitting down on the picnic blanket they got from 7/11 along with a few snacks, the two lovers cuddled up against eachother.  
"you know i love you right?"  
"of course i do, i love you too."  
kissing sweetly on the hill, where their relationship began, it looked like a scene out of a romantic movie.  
them meeting has brought them so much and the two were lucky to have eachother.  
this was real love.  
"i love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.. this really is the end huh? honestly this book (if you can call it that) brought me so much happiness and i really enjoyed writing it. i must say, special thanks to user @neviridian, they always left such nice comments that really motivated me to keep going! also thanks to everyone who has left kudos, you guys make my day!  
> now, signing off and ending this work,  
> -honeysweetallana


End file.
